


Shadow and Light

by Ravenblossom



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Which ever you prefer, because if it's romantic it's pre relationship, but fixing the end of Last Game, short fic, so I don't have to feel as bad about Kagami leaving for America, this can honestly be read as romantic or platonic, written for aokuro day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenblossom/pseuds/Ravenblossom
Summary: After Kagami leaves for America, Aomine goes to visit Kuroko.





	Shadow and Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution for Aokuro day. It is really a pre relationship fic and it can honestly be taken as either romantic or platonic. 
> 
>  
> 
> But this is honestly the only way I can be happy with the anime ending of KNB. (I prefer the manga ending) I hated that Kagami left because it felt like Kuroko was being abandoned again. Anywhere, here is a short fic of what I headcanoned what happened after Kuroko and Kagami's final goodbye.

Kuroko walked down the sidewalk back to his house wiping his eyes. He told himself that he’d be okay but the tears hadn’t stopped.

He was happy for Kagami… but he was going to miss him. Kagami had come into his life after everything at Teiko had fallen apart. And he had made it possible for Kuroko to beat all his friends… ultimately saving them.

The seat in front of him in class would be empty and practice just wouldn’t be the same. But Kagami was going to go make his dream come true, Kuroko should be happy for him. Maybe one day he’d be on merchandise that Kuroko would buy or maybe he’d be lucky enough to travel to America to watch one of his games…

Kuroko looked up at the sky and wondered if he could ever play in the NBA. He laughed at himself. He’d need to find another light first.

“Hey Tetsu.”

Kuroko turned. “Aomine-kun?” He hadn’t expected Aomine to be at the airport. He and the other generation of miracles had said their goodbyes earlier that day. But despite knowing that his eyes were probably very red and he was sniffling, Kuroko was happy that he was there. He didn’t let his teammates know, but he really didn’t want to be alone that day.

Aomine looked almost uncomfortable as the two stared at each other and there was an awkward silence. But Kuroko waited patiently for him to speak. Aomine was never the best with words.

“So um… he’s gone…” Aomine paused… seeming disappointed by what he had managed to say.

Kuroko nodded and his eyes started to well up again and then he sniffled.

Aomine’s eyes widened. “Hey, are you going to be okay?” He walked closer to him till he was within arms reach.

“I will be.” Kuroko wiped his eyes. He knew that with time that he’d stop being sad. But it wasn’t that long ago when he said his goodbye to Kagami and it was still hitting him that they would never play on the same team again.

For a moment he thought Aomine was going to reach out to him. But he didn’t. Instead, he broke eye contact and stared at the ground.

“So… what would you think… if I transferred to Seirin…”

“Huh?” Kuroko blinked unsure if he had heard him right.

“Kagami left… and your center is still injured… and without those two your team is going to suck this year… and Satsuki would love to go to your school…” He trailed off.

“But what about Touou?”

Aomine was already Touou’s ace, they counted on him to win their games. None would be happy to hear that Aomine was leaving.

Aomine sighed. “I’m not really friends with anyone on that team… Wakamatsu hates me anyway…” He then eyed him. “Tetsu… if you really don’t want me to, just say so. I just thought that you’d need a light… and it will be much easier to beat the other guys if I had my shadow and… and playing on Vorpal Swords made me realize how much I missed being on a team with you…” He paused gathering his thoughts and took a deep breath. “I want to play together again.”

Kuroko smiled. “I would like it if you transferred to Seirin.”

Aomine smiled back and looked relieved. He held out his hand in a fist bump and Kuroko returned it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So Kuroko and Aomine are shadow and light again and Kagami goes to America to train for the NBA without leaving Kuroko without a light or Seirin doomed to be the worst of the top teams from the previous year. 
> 
> I think this works as a conclusion to the Kuroko and Aomine story.


End file.
